Left to Leave
by ItalianFuzz
Summary: This is a story about a kit, who was left to die on the edge of ThunderClan territory, found by the deputy Squirrelflight and raised by 3 great she-cats. But when she grows to realize she didn't have clan blood she treks off to find where she really belongs
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

I've been left to die, crushed and battered by some sort of twoleg thing, stuck in a fox-trap, and attacked by a rogue when I was a little kit. But I was found by ThunderClan and was taken cared of by Icecloud, Briarlight, and Squirrelflight. They were great, But I always wanted to know my true mum.

This is a story about a cat, crippled since kithood, searching for her mum, and if she had siblings. This is a story about me, Spiritwisp. But we can't start when I started searching, let's start when ThunderClan found me..

Squirrelflight groggily got up and padded out of the warrior's den. It had been two whole seasons since the battle with the dark forest cats and Firestar's death. And ever since there was peace.

She padded to the fresh-kill pile. It was getting pretty low. _Better assign hunting patrols_ thought Squirrelflight. The warriors were beginning to stir and coming out of the warrior's den. "Hey Squirrelflight, who is leading dawn patrol?" It was Berrynose who said that from behind her.

"Oh, you I guess, I'll go with you as soon as I finish my thrush" Squirrelflight said as she took out the thrush, "Foxleap, Rosepetal, you guys lead hunting patrols."

"Okay, I'll go get Cloudtail and Poppyfrost," Berrynose said and bounded off. Foxleap and Rosepetal nodded and padded to the warriors den.

As Squirrelflight finished the thrush she saw her nephews and niece jump out of the nursery with Leafpool following. She wondered who their father is, but that didn't matter now.

She padded to the entrance. Cloudtail was already there, Berrynose was walking over here with Poppyfrost. "It's about time! Foxleap and Rosepetal already left!" Cloudtail said.

"We'll we're here now," Berrynose said and they all padded into to he forest toward ShadowClan territory. They went to the clearing but stopped at the edge.

"I can't believe ShadowClan won it back," Poppyfrost said. Squirrelflight nodded, "It belongs to us."

"I'm sure Bramblestar is planning to take the clearing back," said Cloudtail. Poppyfrost and Berrynose grunted in agreement. The patrol followed the border towards the lake, when they started to hear mewing.

"Do you hear that? Sounds like a kit" Squirrelflight mewed, looking around in confusement.

"I hear it too," Berrynose said, looking confused also, "Lets follow the sound." The patrol followed the mewling sound to the edge of the forest near the lake. Once they got thier they find a battered kit.

"Aww! Poor little scrap!" Poppyfrost ran to the little kit, "It's stuck in a fox-trap!"

"Well then get it out!" Cloudtail said, not doing anything at all. Squirrelflight frantically ran to the kit and dug up the fox-trap's tail. When the teeth loosened Poppyfrost took the kit out a tried to lick all of the blood matted on its fur. "We need to get it to Jayfeather quick!" She frantically said. The others nodded and they all ran back to camp with Poppyfrost holding the kit. When they got back to camp they went straight to Jayfeather's den, ignoring the other cats' shocked faces.

"Jayfeather!" Squirrelflight yowled, loud enough to wake Jayfeather from his nap, "we found a kit badly hurt!" Jayfeather slowly padded out of his den and went toward the cats, "let me see this kit." Poppyfrost padded foward and put the kit down next to Jayfeather. "Oh wow, I've never seen a cat, especially a kit, this badly hurt."

"Can you help it?" Squirrelflight said, shifting paws. Jayfeather nodded, "I might be able to, but you guys have to leave though." They nodded and padded towards the entrance. "I'm gonna go get some fresh-kill," Cloudtail said, padding over to the fresh-kill pile.

"I'm gonna get some too," Berrynose said, following Cloudtail. Poppyfrost didn't say anything, she just went towards the warrior's den. Squirrelflight was gonna go to the nursery to see her sister but Bramblestar went to her, "Hey," he purred.

"Hi," she said, licking his ear.

"I heard about the kit you find," Bramblestar mewed, "is it gonna be okay?"

She shrugged, "I don't know, Jayfeather said he will do the best he can. Can the kit stay in ThunderClan?"

"Maybe," Bramblestar meowed. Squirrelflight purred, "well, I'm gonna go to the nursery." Bramblestar nodded and padded away and Squirrelflight went to the nursery.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Briarlight stretched and dragged herself back to the medicine den. She like the new-leaf sun after the long leaf-bare cold, but she wanted to see the kit everyone was talking about. As she went through the screen she saw Jayfeather sitting there, staring at the kit.

"Anything wrong, Jayfeather?" She asked the medicine cat.

"Huh? No. Yes. Maybe. I don't know. I've never seen a kit this injured before," Jayfeather mewed confused. Briarlight put her tail on Jayfeather's shoulder, "I'm sure you can help it, you helped me."

"Yeah but, what if I over-dose her," Jayfeather mewed, "and you were a warrior, this is a kit that seems to be less than a moon."

Briarlight nodded, "the kit's a girl?" Jayfeather nodded.

"Why not give her marigold, chevril, and cobweds," she said, "and maybe celadane?" Jayfeather looked up at Briarlight, then mewed, "okay, but I'll hold the celadane 'till she is conciouse." Jayfeather walked slowly to the crevices where he holds his herbs and took them out. Briarlight dragged towards the kit and watched Jayfeather treat her. It took 'till sunhigh when he was finished treating the kit.

"That's alot of cobwebs for a kit!" Briarlight meowed, staring at the cobweb-covered kit, "What's her name?"

"I dont know. But I think Squirrelflight would want to name her," Jayfeather mewed and went to sort herbs. Briarlight sighed and went to her bed of moss.

Squirrelflight padded out of the nursery, but looked back. She wanted kits, but she's the deputy, and deputies cant have kits. She quickly padded to the medicine clearing to see the kit.

"Hey, Squirrelflight," she heard a voice say out behind her and let out a quiet groan. She turned around to face the cat.

"Yes, Sorreltail?" Squirrelflight mewed, a little impatient.

She shifted her paws uneasily, "I was wondering if I could tomorrows Dusk patrol? I haven't been in one for a while.."

"Yea, yea sure," Squirrelflight said and padded back toward the Medicine den. As she padded through the entrance she was greeted by Briarlight with the flick of her ears. She felt pity spread through her, even though she knew Briarlight wouldn't want her to, she couldn't help to. She had lost control to her lower spine from the tree fall many moons ago to get Longtail. But that was over now, the past is the past.

"Greetings, Squirrelflight," Jayfeather said, "Here to see the kit?"

She nodded, then padded toward the little bed the kit was in. She looked like a white puffy cloud with all the cobwebs on her. Squirrelflight licked between her ears and purred, "Have you named her?"

"Jayfeather thought you'd want to name the little mite," Brairlight crawled nearby.

She looked looked at the kit, then to Briarlight and Jayfeather, then back to the kit again. _What would I name her? _She wondered to herself. _Icekit? Snowkit? Frostkit? Iciclekit? _She thought real good about it, 'till she found the perfect name.

"Spiritkit..." She whispered.

"Huh?" Briarlight tilted her head.

"Spiritkit, her name is Spiritkit."


End file.
